


[Podfic] In Gear

by sophinisba



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, Episode: s01e15 Mob Rules, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Kass's story read aloud: "House wants to christen his new car."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Gear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



> Recorded for the "vehicular" square on my kink_bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/House/In%20Gear.mp3) | **Size:** 2.3 MB | **Duration:** 5 minutes

  
---


End file.
